Surrounded By Mahjong Angels
by Jebli
Summary: Saki and her friends are in L.A. for an international Mahjong tournament, when they are forced to go to Angel for help. Not a romance story. Rating may change in the future.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story and will probably be awful. I have not planned what will happen at all and I'm not sure how the plot is going to work, so any suggestions are welcome. The chapters will probably be really short (like this one), but I will do my best to make sure that they are at least slightly entertaining. Keep in mind that every aspect of this story is subject to change, including the title, summary, genre, and rating. The entire story will probably be from Saki and Angel's point of view. Also, updates will be slow and sporadic. Now, on to the story (and by story I mean prologue).**

* * *

In an alleyway somewhere in Los Angeles, a girl, who looked to be in her first year of high school was running for her life. Chasing her, though quite some distance away, was a dark figure in a leather jacket and grey helmet, riding a motorcycle ever closer to her. The girl made a hard right into another alleyway, attempting to lose her pursuer in the maze of buildings and alleys. Once the girl was confident that she had, at least temporarily, evaded the figure, she decided to stop, rest, and think about how her current situation had come to be.

_She was walking with her group toward their next destination, when suddenly she began to sense a strange energy nearby, making her stop in her tracks. She knew immediately that the owner of the strange energy was not just some law-abiding citizen, and that she had to learn as much as she could in case she came face to face with that person. Of course, being the klutz that she was, she had forgotten to tell the others to stop, so while she had been concentrating on the energy, a man with a strangely shaped face had somehow appeared between her and the other five members of her group, who were now quite far from her._

_The sudden appearance of the man, combined with the sudden flare of mal-intent emanating from the energy that the man was exuding, caused her to scream quite loudly in surprise, alerting the others that something was wrong. However, it made no difference, as the man quickly ran toward her, wielding a short knife in his left hand, and a baton in the other. He hit her a few times with his baton weapon, before hauling her disoriented body over his shoulder and sprinting away._

_She could faintly hear several people yelling at the man to stop, but she wasn't naïve enough to think that it was going to help. Therefore, once she had regained complete control of her body, she opted to test her kidnapper's mettle by shifting her body weight entirely backwards, then, when the man promptly fell flat on his face in a surprising show of skill (or lack thereof), she was able to land backwards on her feet, wobbling slightly, but standing nonetheless. Next, having fully prepared to take advantage of this very situation, she ran, as fast as she could, easily losing the man._

_Now, she was lost in the side streets of L.A. with no way to contact the other members of her group, and no idea how to get to the hotel that they had booked for the trip. That was when the motorcycle man had shown up. At first she had thought that it was the same man as before, but this was proven to be wrong when she felt his energy, or rather, when she didn't. This man had no energy, so he must be a normal person; however, he was still chasing her, leaving her no choice but to run._

She still wasn't sure why this dark figure was chasing her, but she knew what she had to do to lose him. She had to get to the man she had heard controlled this city, a man who was quite famous for "helping the helpless". She already knew that the man was quite powerful, as she had been able to feel his energy since the moment she entered the city, which was good for her because she could just follow the energy and be there in no time. And so, the girl stood up from her hiding place and ran in the direction of the energy.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the prologue of my very first story. Please read and review to let me know if you like it, or if there's anything you want added, remove, or changed.**


	2. Chapter 1

After running for what felt like hours, the girl reached a large apartment building. She knew she was at the right place when the energy started to feel as if it was crushing her, giving her a headache as well. She ignored this and continued walking straight inside and up to another door, with a sign that said 'Angel Investigations' nearby. She breathed out slowly, reaching for the doorknob, before twisting it quickly.

As soon as the door was open she ran inside and shut it behind her. However, as soon as she did that, she quickly realized that she was now in the same room as the city-wide presence, and that it was incredibly potent up close. She fell to her knees, coughing and holding her chest until she was able to recover a few seconds later, at which point she stood up slowly, still feeling a bit nauseous, and with a headache to boot.

When she finally made it to her feet, a woman with medium-length brown hair ran up to her and started asking if she was okay. "Ah, yes, I'm fine", the girl replied, looking around the room for any other inhabitants. Finally, she saw him, a tall, pale man with dark hair that was spiked at the front. She ran up to him, though not quickly as that could very well be dangerous with his massive aura. "Are you Angel-san?" she asked the man.

The man looked surprised, but answered straight away, "Yes, I am Angel. And who are you?"

"My name is Miyanaga Saki," replied the girl.

"…You mean Saki Miyanaga?" asked Angel, unsure with his question because he had not been to Japan, where she was obviously from, in a long time.

"A-ah, yes, I'm sorry. I am Saki Miyanaga," said the girl, now known to be called Saki, with a bit more confidence. "I would like to ask for your help, Angel-san."

"Right, what do you need, Miss Miyanaga? Oh, and please stop calling me Angel-san, just call me Angel."

"Alright Mr. Angel, here's what happened…" Thus, she explained the situation in as much detail as she could before being ushered downstairs to wait it out and let Angel do his job.

After Saki had left the room, the woman that she had run into at the door, who had been watching the whole exchange, suddenly piped up. "Alright Angel, I'm leaving now," she said, starting to walk towards the door. However, as soon as she opened it she ran straight into a man with a strangely shaped face.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is; the first official chapter of Surrounded by Mahjong Angels. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if there is anything you want added, removed or changed, or if you just want to let me know how bad it was.**

**Also, yes, they probably will all be very short and very spread out.**

**(9/28/2013)**


End file.
